The Untold: Liu Fei
by Varissa Darke
Summary: An introduction into the four-book saga telling of the lives of Liu Fei and her descendants, all erased from history. The first book introduces us to Liu Fei, the girl who started it all. Some of the story contrasts the true events
1. Chapter 1

In the year 183 a girl was born to a couple residing in China. The girl's mother died during the birth. Her name was Zhang Cai and she was a servant in the kingdom of Shu, working beneath the great general Liu Bei. The girl's grief-stricken father clung to his child in bittersweet remorse. His name was Liu Bei, the great general himself.

Though the child was illegitimate, her father knew she would be treated as though she was heir to the throne. His wife, unable to conceive a child of her own, would love the girl as her own.

"Fei," his wife whispered, placing a slender hand on Bei's shoulder, "I thought of it as we were traveling through He Fei."

Bei smiled down at his daughter. "Liu Fei. It is certainly cute. It fits." Fei cooed quietly, her eyes opening wide as she gazed at her young father in wonder.

"What will the future hold for her," Bei wondered aloud, "Perhaps Fei will go on to become the greatest warrior of her time. Maybe she will even be the key to settling this war that plagues our country so."

"I never thought about that. Sun Jian's wife recently gave birth to a second son, did she not? A marriage between kingdoms could be just what we need to end the war."

Well, Zhao Ying was hoping we would have a girl. He's already looking for a wife for his little Yun. It seems we might not have much of a choice."

Bei handed Fei to his wife. She stroked the girl's cheek and smiled. "She's so beautiful, I doubt anyone will have a choice. Fei here will have men banging down our door by the age of seven. She shall be married by thirteen. 'Tis likely I shall be a grandmother in fifteen years."

The general smiled. She was already speaking as though Fei was her own daughter.

Months ago it had been foretold that this child and her legacy would impact China in awesome ways. However, no one could predict an outcome such as what it was. Certainly no one knew that Liu Fei's legacy would end in total infamy and the erasing of her entire existence from history.

Now, her story is finally being told. Here, the legacy begins.


	2. Chapter 2

Three months after she was born, Liu Fei was taken out of the kingdom of Shu and into the rival kingdom of Wu. Shu was going to make an attempt of peace toward Wu in hope that the two kingdoms could join forces against their common enemy, the kingdom of Wei.

Fei was brought along so she could finally be shown off to the outside world.

Liu Bei stopped his nursemaid outside of Wu's castle. "Here," he said, removing his sword's sheath from his belt, "Take my sword and show Fei the city." The nursemaid nodded and gave the girl to Bei just long enough to strap the sword about her own waist. The group departed, Shu's ruler and generals going into the castle and the nursemaid and three guards moving back into the city.

The small group stood out quite a bit. It was traditional for the people of Wu to always wear red just as the people of Shu always wear green and the people of Wei wear blue. Many people stared; some even glared or spat upon them.

A young man with a kind face jumped out at them, giving the nursemaid a slight scare. "I heard there would be visitors from Shu!" The boy seemed excited to see them, which was a surprise in itself for the guards. "Please come visit my father's shop. It is just right across the street and you shall be welcome there."

The company graciously accepted the boy's offer, thankful for the glimmer of generosity.

The guards quickly learned, however, that the people of Wu were not to be trusted.

As soon as they stepped into the building, the boy barred the door. Many figures, all cloaked in red and brandishing swords, stepped out of the shadows. The nursemaid quietly cursed Liu Bei for not sending more guards. Three guards could not protect the jewel of Shu.

"'On your knees woman," a rough female voice called. "You have done well."

Tears formed in the corner of the nursemaid's eyes. She reminded herself that she had to do this. "Your son will be spared for your service to Wu. Now hand over the girl."

The nursemaid flinched at that curses thrown at her by the guards. "You have betrayed us and the entire kingdom of Shu," one spat down upon her. All three drew their swords. "But we shall not go down without a fight!"

The nursemaid closed her eyes and listened to the sounds of battle. In the midst of it all hands reached for the child in her arms and snatched it away. The guards would not win, she knew. They were up against the queen of Wu, Jing Yin, Sun Jian's wife, and all of her bodyguards. One, two, three, the bodies fell in defeat, red staining their green uniforms.

The nursemaid opened her eyes and found her son standing before her. Everything suddenly turned black and she realized then that she had also been betrayed. They had killed her son and now she was off to join him. She had given away Liu Fei, the jewel of Shu, all for nothing.

Yin took a look down at the body of the nursemaid. Something stood out. She reached down and grabbed the sword the nursemaid had failed to remember.

She was unable to hold in her gasp. This was the sword of Liu Bei. "Boys!" she exclaimed, "It seems we have a bonus gift!"

Later that night, Yin came home a silent bundle in her arms. Sun Jian grinned and quickly dismissed all servants but one, their most trusted. "I see we have a daughter," he turned to the servant, "Bring the boys in here."

A minute later their two sons, Sun Ce and Sun Quan, came in. Seven year-old Ce ran in ahead, plopping down atop his father, unaware of the child in his arms. Quan, nearly a year old, was carried in on the servant's hip. The servant gave Quan to his mother then left the room so the family could talk privately.

"Boys, this is your sister," their mother said. She lowered Quan so he could see the girl. "Her name is Fei."

Ce's eyes widened. "But why didn't your belly get all big, like it did before Quan came?"

Jian smiled. His son was too smart to be fooled by them. "Well, Ce, I'm afraid Fei's real parents died. We saved her. Now she is your sister and I want you to treat her as such."

Ce nodded. He leaned forward to look at his sister closely. "She's really cute. She's gonna be really pretty when she grows up, huh?"

"That is right," Jian chuckled then glanced at his younger son, "And one day she shall make your brother a beautiful wife."

The prince frowned. "Aww! Why don't I get to marry her?"

Jian patted his head. "Perhaps you shall. Why don't we save this conversation for a later date. You are much too young to be thinking about marriage."

The princes of Wu made their way back to bed then, leaving their parents alone with their new sister.

"Well, Love," Yin began, "I have another brilliant surprise for you." Jian raised an eyebrow as she revealed a sword from beneath her cloak.

Jian recognized it immediately by the twinkling emeralds dotting along the blade's hilt and the jade-colored silk knotted about the sheath. This green silk was also tied to the hilt in flowing ribbons bearing the picture of a dragon woven in yellow thread.

"This is Liu Bei's sword!" Jian exclaimed. "How did you manage to get your hands on this?" Jian pressed his thumb to the edge of the blade. It was sharp enough to draw a single ruby of blood.

"The nursemaid had it. I suppose Liu Bei let her use it to protect Fei with, little good it did though. What shall we do with it?"

"I cannot use it that is for sure. Nor can any of my men. We simply cannot risk anyone we meet in battle recognizing the blade."

Looking down at Fei, an idea suddenly came to Yin. "Why not let Fei have it? She will not need it anytime soon. We are planning on training her to become a great warrior, correct?" Jian nodded. "By the time she is ready we can make adjustments to the sword."

"Yes, and by then no one will be thinking to look for the sword." Jian leaned back and sighed. "Can you imagine one day our Fei defeating her own father in battle with his own sword?"

The two laughed at the thought of it. "It shall surely be a great day for the kingdom of lies and deceit," Yin said mockingly.

"And we have gotten what we need, the foretold 'Goddess of Beauty and Grace', the key to winning the war! The fiercest warrior China has ever seen! And everything has been set in place as well. We are prepared for when Shu comes knocking at our doors searching for the girl."

"One more good thing has also come out of this, Love," Yin grinned slyly as Jian raised an eyebrow," Liu Bei shall finally stop pestering us with the stupid peace talks."


	3. Chapter 3

A year passed and the family found themselves one more member strong. Yin had given dawn to a daughter who was named Sun Shang Xiang. Shu, of course, was instantly suspicious when utterance of the infant reached them. In no time at all a soldier from Shu arrived with Liu Bei in tow. They insisted on seeing the newborn. The general was disheartened once he discovered the girl truly was a newborn and not his year-old daughter.

His daughter, now called by the name Sun Fei, had yet to be discovered by but a few necessary and trusted servants. Sun Jian wished to wait numerous years and claim her as an orphaned niece after Shu stopped the pursuit for her. Until then, it would also be kept a secret from Fei herself.

Many times had their kingdom been raided by Shu warriors in search of Fei. The Sun family was prepared, however. Each time they received word of a Shu approach Fei was spirited away swiftly to a relation of Yin's outside the city. On no account was she discovered.

By this time Fei was walking as well as any adult and speaking in brief sentences. She was superior for her age. This encouraged Jian's hopes that he could commence training her much earlier than was archetypal.

Fei grew up closest to her brother Ce. She would follow him ubiquitously and they loved to play together. When Quan would bully Fei, Ce would stick up for her. Every time Ce would train, Fei would be right there in a corner watching him and sometimes replicating his movements with more grace and agility than Ce himself.

On Fei's third birthday, in the year 186, she had been given a wooden sword. Using their wooden swords, Ce and Fei would often spar out in the courtyard. Their mother would watch with Xiang sitting wide-eyed in close observance. Yin would look out with pride as she watched Fei defeat her ten year-old brother countless times.

When Fei was seven she was then given her true father's sword. It was then that the truth was revealed. Not the whole truth of course.

"Fei," Jian had said to her as the girl admired the sword she had just received. Her hand stroked the flat of the blade. "This sword belonged to your father,"

Fei's hand suddenly froze in place. Her wide, child eyes snapped to Jian. "What do you mean?" Her words snapped like the breaking of a twig. "The way you said that…"

Jian simply nodded then took a deep breath. "I am not your true father. In truth, you are the child of your mother's sister." He exhaled. The girl's black, confused eyes glimmered with the hint of tears. "Your true parents died when you were much younger. We have cared for you since."

The girl withdrew a sharp breath then nodded. "I understand Father." Jian was taken aback by the girl's maturity level. She truly was the perfect warrior. Fei stood and wrapped an arm around Jian. "No matter what, you are still my father."

Jian returned the hug then kissed the top of her head. "Why don't you go show off your new sword? Just don't hurt anyone." Fei was dismissed and then the other three children were brought in, six year-old Xiang, eight year-old Quan, and fourteen year-old Ce.

"My children, it is time I tell you the truth about your sister, Fei. Ce, you already know most of this and you have done well at keeping this secret." The brothers and sister sat down before their father. "Fei is not your true sister."

Ce, now a man in the eyes of his father and newly-recruited warrior, nodded, glancing at his siblings to check their reactions. Their eyes were wide and Quan's mouth was slightly agape.

"She is your cousin. Fei is the daughter of your aunt Shi." At this, Ce jumped up.

"You told me her parents were dead!" he exclaimed. "This cannot be true. Why would Fei be with us and not her mother? You must be lying Father!"

"Ce calm down. We are raising Fei so she can become the great warrior she was destined to be. As well, her father did truly die before she was born and your aunt could not raise her alone."

"What will happen to her now? Will you continue to raise her or shall we ship her off back to her true mother," His words were spoken with rage. His father had kept the truth veiled from them and it felt erroneous and unnecessary.

"Silence boy!" Jian snapped. Ce instantly fell to his knees. "Fei's mother died yesterday."

"What?" Four voices shouted in unison. Fei appeared in the doorway. She charged into the room and crashed to the floor beside Ce.

"It is true. Your aunt Shi is being brought to the city. A ceremony will be held for her. This afternoon, you may finally venture out into the city. We have made your existence known to the public, so there is no need to hide you any longer."

"I shall take her out," Ce offered. Jian nodded, and then dismissed them.

Fei and Ce stepped out of the castle courtyard together. Fei took in a deep breath and then released it. She glanced down at her feet. She had never been able to freely explore the city. The only times she had ever been outside the city were when she had been sent to stay with her aunt…mother.

"I do not believe what he said." Ce suddenly said. "You are not Aunt Shi's daughter. I refuse to believe you are my cousin. Father is hiding something."

"Why would Father lie to us?"

"It must be important. I just wish he would trust us a little more. "

Fei's mind was suddenly captured by the bright silks that flew by her on a wooden cart. She ran to catch up with the cart. Ce ran to catch up with her. The man pushing the cart saw them and stopped. With a polite smile, he allowed them to view his wares.

"They are all so pretty Ce!" Fei exclaimed, running her fingers over a particular red silk dress.

"Yes Fei. They certainly are. Father gave me some gold to buy you something with. Go ahead. A young girl as beautiful as you should be wearing clothing as beautiful as this." Fei glanced down at her clothing. They were the clothing of servants, given to her to wear so that she would blend in with servants in the castle.

"Fei? So you are the girl!" The merchant exclaimed. "Do not worry about paying me! Choose your favorite and just promise me you will put in a good word with Sun Jian!" He patted the Fei's head and pulled out a few more choices, likely more expensive than the others.

"That is so kind or you! What is your name?" Ce stood with the merchant as Fei held various articles of red garments. The merchant gave Ce his name and was promised his generosity would certainly be noted.

"This one!" Fei suddenly exclaimed. Ce turned to look at what his little sister had chosen. He quickly slapped a hand to his mouth to keep from laughing aloud. Fei was holding up an extremely short and frilled skirt of cotton and what appeared to simply be a strip of satin with a neck strap attached, meant to cover a woman's breasts.

"You realize this might not exactly fit you yet, right?" Ce chuckled.

Fei looked closer at the outfit. "Yes. I can wear it when I am older though!"

Ce suddenly found himself blushing at the thought of an older Fei wearing these particular garments. "Fine, but why don't you chose another dress as well. This we shall surely pay for."

They spent the rest of the afternoon running about the city. Their bond strengthened with every second. Fei found herself falling in love with Ce. As well, though at the time he was twice her age, Ce felt his love for Fei grow into something new. What exactly it was, however, he was not unaware.


	4. Chapter 4

A year later, the year of 191, a great excitement spread throughout the kingdom of Wu. Sun Jian had found the renowned Imperial Seal. With this, the kingdom of Wu was declared legitimate, giving it such a vast power boost.

The stimulation was ephemeral, however. Later that year, Sun Jian and his men launched an attack on Liu Biao. Jian himself headed the attack, but found himself struck down by Huang Zu's men. The news of his death sent the kingdom of Wu into a black state of trepidation and bereavement. At the age of fifteen, Sun Ce found himself the new monarch of Wu.

Sun Fei stayed by Ce's side through everything. The "cousins" became a dynamic duo, ruling the kingdom alongside their mother. With the Imperial Seal in hand and such astute minds merging to one power, Wu prospered.

Things were calm for the next few years. Few chief battles were fought. Everyone merely seemed to be taking a break and focusing on improving the economy of their kingdoms.

In the year 194, Wu received news that Liu Bei had risen to Prefect of Shu. Shu was rising in influence and the surrounding areas seemed to emerge more hostile. Wu abruptly was taken out of its passive years and launched back into combat.

In the year 196, Sun Ce used the Imperial Seal to scrounge troops from Yuan Shu, whose authority had been growing alongside that of Wu's. Wu was triumphant thanks to this and continued to flourish. Everything was going well. Sun Ce and Sun Fei had even thought of getting married, for they had both matured and discovered a love for each other.

They never did get married. Before they could truly put their plan into motion, Cao Cao suddenly began launching attacks on Wu. It was at this point, in 198, that Sun Fei finally drew her father's steel and went into a major battle when Wu launched a retaliation in Wei territory.

She wore the outfit she had gotten eight years ago into battle. It finally fit her now matured, fifteen year-old body. The skirt was very short and positively would be distracting to the male eyes who would feast upon her. Her entire was abdomen was revealed and her breasts nearly popped out of the meager top.

Ce was certainly pleased with her choice of armor. Women typically did not wear armor into battle. Their key job was to divert and seduce the foe.

At the commencement of battle, Fei without doubt lived up to her nicknames, "The Goddess of Beauty and Strength" and "Heaven's Fiercest Angel". Her sword sliced through the chests and stomachs of men with not a drop of penitence. Battle came too easily for her. She found herself counting the number of sweeps of her blade it took to fall an enemy. One, two, three, that's all it took for the lesser officers.

Even the men around her, fighting by her side, marveled at the sight of the elegant dance she performed. Her feet moved her in a circle as she swung her sword about her body, striking the men in blue about her. She was in complete control.

The first major officer she came into contact with, to her dismay, was Cao Cao himself. Fei shook with a panic. Her initial major battle and she had to lock swords with him. She suddenly found herself skeptical of her abilities. How could she take on the ruler of such a great kingdom? Cao Cao the conqueror, devourer of kingdoms.

"Oh, what a pretty little thing," his grin held pure malevolence. "What's a little beauty like you doing in this big, bad battle? Where is your father?" Spit flew from his lips as he sneered.

A growl rose in Fei's throat. "Dead," drawing her sword, she shouted, "And you shall join him!" Fei swung the blade and it was met by Cao Cao's. He merely laughed and blocked her vain swings.

"Grahhh!" The girl launched herself at him again, but he merely evaded her attacks. "Where the hell are my men?" Fei growled heatedly. They had deserted her at the sight of Cao Cao, forcing them into a one-on-one duel.

"Give it up, girl! Your efforts are futile!" Cao Cao swung his blade. Unable to block, Fei was sliced in the thigh.

"I was trained by my father, Sun Jian, the greatest warrior to ever live! I will never give up. I shall fight to my demise, just as he did." She spat on the ground beside Cao Cao's feet.

The warrior in blue suddenly froze. "So you are the girl. You are quite valuable, you know." Cao Cao grinned. "I have decided I will not kill you. Why don't I just take you prisoner instead?"

Cao Cao whistled. Men in blue swiftly flooded from the forests and circled the dueling warriors. "I've got a prisoner, boys." Before she could fight back, a man bounded out and sent his fists into her legs, knocking her down and temporarily paralyzing her, making her wholly powerless.

"Where is your fighting spirit now?" Cao Cao growled. Fei cried out as loud as she could, screaming every name she could. Cao Cao laughed. "Your king does not come for you now. No one will."

Fei still screamed as tears slid down her cheeks and she was carried away. No one ever came for her. She was taken back to the enemy's main camp devoid of being rescued and the battle was lost by Wu.

Fei awoke from a slumber she did not even remember falling into and discovered that she was unaccompanied, lying on an alien bed in unfamiliar blue clothing. She stood and found her legs were unsteady. She fought to continue standing as she explored the room.

The girl pulled back a blue satin curtain covering a window. She could tell she was in the main city and it was nearing midday. She had slept a long time.

A man strode into the room. He was tall and lean. He wore purple robes that revealed his stomach and he carried himself with a feminine grace. His hair was long and pulled back into a ponytail reaching his lower back.

"Sun Fei. Welcome to Wei." Just before Fei realized the man's name, he said, "I am Zhang He."

"Ah," she grinned, "My male equivalent, the "God of Grace"."

"Yes, when I heard the Goddess of Beauty and Strength was in the castle I had to come meet you! A person of such apparent grace and beauty, so often compared to mine, I just had to see you with my own eyes!"

Fei was taken aback momentarily. He seemed legitimately happy to see her. "Besides," he continued, "We are going to be seeing a lot more of each other from here on out. Our dear Cao Cao has assigned me to train you."

Zhang He sat down adjacent to her and put his chin in his hands. "Apparently he has no need of me in our conquest of Lu Bu, so I get to train you." He let out a long sigh, and then muttered something unintelligible. "Oh well, it shall be fun!"

Fei had a impulsive feeling that things in the kingdom of Wei would not be as atrocious as it had first appeared. She had automatically felt a fastidious kinship towards Zhang He. Though she longed to be home with her brothers and sister, a vacation did not sound bad.


	5. Chapter 5

"They are unquestionably stunning. Lethal, I have often heard." Sun Fei smiled playfully and strapped one of Zhang He's talons on. It was large when compared to her slender hand and slipped right off.

"Yes. I am quite proud of them," He smiled as he stroked one of the metal claws. He then strapped his valued Phoenix Talons onto his own hands and lightheartedly sliced at the air about them. "Are you ready?"

Fei nodded, but then paused. "I thought you were supposed to be teaching me to dance." She had been in Wei for a month and had been working with Zhang He for such time just with dance. She was grateful now for the change.

He frowned. "A warrior of your caliber should be fighting, not dancing. Moreover, from what I have heard, watching you fight is like watching you dance. Now draw your sword."

Fei slid out her sword, now being held in a scabbard across her back. The scarlet ribbons brushed against her cheek as she gradually pulled the blade over her head. "You strike first," she grinned as she beckoned He over.

The tall man nodded and made a swipe at Fei. She blocked easily. They held this collision of weapons for a moment, gazing into each other's eyes, as if they could comprehend one another's minds.

Fei broke away, ducking to evade He's talons, and crashed into his legs. He fell to the ground but promptly spun himself back up, managing to make a small incision on Fei's thigh.

Finally, the girl became serious and made more rapid attempts at putting a scratch on the man. She slashed and slashed at He. He blocked her attacks, but with each stir, Fei could see him begin to fret. Finally, Fei was able to feign an attack on the right, then quickly revolve and score his left arm.

"Not bad," he panted, rubbing at the bleeding slit. "But I can do better," His arm lifted and tore at Fei. She barely dodged, but He had anticipated that and was quick to retaliate with a swipe, meant for Fei's arm, but catching her face.

Both warriors froze, unsure of what had just happened. Then, once the pain struck her, Fei cried out and fell to the floor, hands over the left side of her face. Blood trailed down her arms, staining the sleeves of her blue dancer garments.

He sat beside her and moved her hands from her visage. Fei had her left eye clenched shut, terrified of what would occur when she opened it. "Fei, I am so sorry! Can you open your eye?"

Fei hesitated, and then slowly lifted her eyelids. He gasped, and then breathed a sigh of relief at seeing a perfectly unscathed eye. "Oh, this is good. Your eye is okay." He analyzed the rest of her face. "The cut looks deep."

He removed his shirt and pressed it gingerly to the left side of Fei's face and then stood her up. "We need to get this checked out hastily."

Fei was blinded by the little streams of blood pouring into her eye as He rushed her to the nearest doctor accessible. Cao Cao's personal doctor was willing to see the two to their fortune.

Zhang He sat with the wounded combatant throughout the entire process. It was evident he was carrying lament and sorrow. He often repeated how remorseful he was and assured her manifold times that a scar could never mar her splendor.

The area around Fei's eyes had to be bandaged up, along with her left eye. There were three cuts from the talons, but only one, stretching from her eyebrow, over her eyelid, to her nose, was profound enough to leave a scar.

"What now?" Fei laughed, taking hold of He's arm, still bare from the removal of his shirt.

The tall man laughed, gazing down at his bare chest and then Fei's bloodstained garments. "Clothes, perhaps? I imagine we look rather bizarre to bystanders."

Fei nodded and the two shifted to Fei's room in the castle. As though it were natural, the two stripped down right in front of each other. Zhang He grabbed a spare outfit he had been keeping in a bag residing in Fei's room. The girl grabbed a blue outfit set out on her bed. She suddenly froze as a hand was placed on her waist.

He's lips brushed delicately against Fei's shoulder. Fei lightly gasped as his arms slid around her waist. His chest was bare against her naked back, skin brushing smoothly against skin.

"It makes sense, does it not?" He whispered as he softly kissed Fei's ear. "The God and Goddess of Grace, we're destined to be together, right?" He sighed and slowly removed his hands. "I will not force you into anything now. I know you loved Sun Ce. I just ask that you at least consider me."

Before Fei could react, He had slid into his clothes and taken off, leaving the girl dazed and perplexed. The last words he had said played over and over in her mind. "I just ask that you at least consider me." _Consider me_.

The left half of Fei's face throbbed, but it was hardly noticed in the wake of the sudden pounding headache she received. Of course she still loved Ce. She always would. But she could not help but wonder if she would ever see him again.

The girl also realized that He could be exactly what she needed to establish a life outside of servitude in the kingdom of Wei. "What if Ce is already trying to rescue me, though?" she whispered to herself as she stepped into her clothing. "What if he arrived to rescue me and discovered me married to He?"

A knock at her door interrupted Fei's thoughts and caused her to instantly bound from her bed. A woman stepped into her room, a nameless servant dressed in blue. Her eyes grew wide at the sight of Fei's bandages. "Cao Cao wishes to see you," the woman quickly said, beckoning Fei to follow her.

Cao Cao awaited Fei in the strategy quarters. He jumped at the sight of her. "My, is it really that horrifying?" she chuckled.

"My apologies, it merely came as a bit of a shock. Looking closer now, it is not that bad."

"Yes, well, you wanted to see me. What is it?" Fei asked bluntly, taking a seat atop the table on which a map of China had been laid out. "Has someone finally arrived to take me away? I am practically the princess of Wu, it should be happening sooner or later."

"Not exactly, princess. I have some news you might be interested in, but you will not be happy." Cao Cao leaned back against the wall, crossing his arms and gazing at Fei with a leer.

"Well, go on then."

"I am afraid it is likely your prince will never come. He believes you dead." Fei's glare deepened and she rose to speak but was quickly cut short. "You should also know that he is likely to have already found a new bride to be."

"What do you mean? Who?" Fei was shouting, unable to hold her rage.

"Sun Ce and his friend Zhou Yu rescued two young sisters recently. They carry the names of Da and Xiao Qiao. It is rumored that the two girls have already been name possible brides for the two young men. Da Qiao and Sun Ce are already expected to be wedded by next year."

"I do not believe you! You foul and lying cockroach!"

"You shall see soon. I have nothing to prove to you and no reason to lie."

It suddenly dawned onto Fei that he was more than likely speaking the truth. "That is why you will not allow me to battle. You have convinced them I am dead and do not want them to think otherwise. But what is the point in this? What is it you have to gain?"

"A warrior," he said. "We shall disguise your appearance and never send you into a battle against Wu."

"Why did you not do this sooner? Why wait?"

"Well, we had to form a sort of plan, did we not? I mean, capturing you was sort of a spur of the moment tribulation. A brilliant plan like this takes some organizing."

Fei nodded, pretending to comprehend how it would take so long to plan something so simple. Cao Cao continued. "We shall dye your hair blonde and you shall become the wife of Zhang He. You will leave behind the name Sun Fei and become simply known as Hanna."

"What? You cannot surely expect me to just drop my life and become some completely different person!"

Cao Cao paced slowly towards her. He leaned down and pressed his snarling face close to hers. "If you wish to keep your life, you shall do what I say."

And so it was then decided for the girl that she would have to obey. She would give up her old existence wholly and become Hanna.


	6. Chapter 6

"This was your idea? Wasn't it?" The girl, now called Hanna shouted the instant Zhang He came strolling into the practice rooms the subsequent day.

"Fei? Is that you?" He came closer to inspect her. "I must first say the blonde hair truly complements you. And secondly, I must affix that I have no idea of what you speak."

"It is Hanna now and-"she paused, and then abruptly fell to the floor. She hugged her knees to her chest and gazed desperately at He. "What is going on?"

He sat down beside her, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Honestly, I'm just as confused as you if not more. Care to make an endeavor at explaining?"

The girl nodded, rubbing at her aching temples. "Apparently I have been pronounced deceased about the world. I am expected to throw away my entire life and become an entirely different person. Wait, are you sure Cao Cao has not mentioned anything to you?"

"No. He is a pretty private person."

"That is strange considering I am supposed to marry you."

Surprise flooded He's widened eyes. "W-w-what do you… What are you talking about? Does this mean you accept?"

"Accept? Oh you mean your offer. I hardly had time to mull over your offer before Cao Cao informed you I was going to be forced to marry you! Not only that but I have to take on a new name, new hair color, new life!"

He took his hand off Fei's shoulder and placed it in his lap. He studied it as if some secret message was hidden within the lines of his palm. "Are you… unhappy about this?" He looked up at her, his eyes glistening with an implicit pain.

"I-"she sighed. "I am not unhappy. If I am going to have to marry someone, I am positively delighted it is you!" Fei gave the man a slight nudge with her elbow, urging him to smile.

"Do I really have to start calling you Hanna now?" Fei nodded. "That might be difficult to get used to. Oh well, it is a beautiful name. Hanna, meaning flower, it suits you."

The girl laid her head on He's shoulder. "He, I want you to know right now, that if I ever seem discontented with our predicament, it has nothing to do with you. I just miss my home and my family. It will be hard surviving without them,"

He abruptly stood up, bringing Fei up along with him. He faced her directly, taking her hands in his. "Fei, uh, Hanna, please. I promise you right now, I will do everything in my power to make you as comfortable as possible. I want nothing less than the best for you and will stop at nothing to achieve perfection, for nothing less than perfect could ever be good enough for you!"

Fei's eyes were brimming with tears. She opened her mouth to speak, but found it suddenly filled with the sensation of He's lips on hers. Caught up in a pool of her own emotions, Fei found herself throwing her arms around He's neck, pulling him closer. The gap was closed by He's arms wrapping about Fei's waist, pulling her in until there was no longer any space between them

"Oh, I see you two have bonded," another voice suddenly appeared from the doorway. The newlyweds suddenly broke apart to greet their guest. Cao Cao's son, Cao Pi, leaned against the wall, looking on with a smirk. "I didn't even know Hanna existed until yesterday."

He approached the two, examining Fei closely as he did. "Such a shame I did not discover her before now. I surely would have pleaded with Father to make her my bride. Even with these bandages covering her face, her beauty is clearly seen. "

He put a protective arm about Fei, sending a warning glare towards Pi. Pi threw his hands up, still grinning slyly. "Oh, Zhang He, you know I mean no harm at all. I would never steal a woman from you, my friend." Pi gave He a playful pat on the arm, then swiftly turned about and walked off.

Pi suddenly turned back around once he hit the doorway. "Oh yeah, I forgot, Father has summoned you. Go, now."

Fei and He followed Pi as he left, eventually ending up in the strategy room. Cao Cao sat in the room as he had the previous day, awaiting them. "Ah, there you two are. Zhang He, I imagine Hanna here has informed you of my plans."

Cao Pi chuckled beside his father. "Yes and He took the news rather well it would seem."

Cao Cao raised an eyebrow at his son, and then shook his head. "Pi, you are dismissed now. I thank you for summoning them." Pi nodded and quickly left.

"Yes, Hanna has informed me of the situation," He answered the man.

"I trust you are not angered by this." A smile crossed Cao Cao's face. The couple across from him was taken aback by the sight of the truly genuine smile.

Zhang He laughed. "I am not angered at all. Actually, as you can imagine, I am grateful."

Cao Cao nodded. "Yes. But now, what of Hanna? How does our flower feel about this?"

He turned to Fei and raised an eyebrow expectantly. "Of course, I am unhappy that I am being ripped away from my family!" Fei rose and faced Cao Cao with hostility. She then sighed at the warning in his eyes and lowered her offense. "But, nevertheless, I am fond of He and have accepted what has been laid before me."

"Good. But, I must warn you now, there must be no mention of your old life! You are a completely different person now, and you must act accordingly. Both of you must remember this!"

Zhang He took Fei's arm in his, and both nodded. "Hanna will be coming to live with me, I assume?" The name rolled unnaturally off He's tongue. His brows furrowed at the sound.

"Of course, it would seem strange if your wife lived with me, rather than you. Hanna's things have already been delivered to your home."

Fei laughed. "I have things? Wasn't I kidnapped?"

Cao Cao smirked. "Things have been made for you, of course. Clothing, I mean."

"Okay then. So, when do I get to go out and fight? I'm eager to serve my new kingdom." Her words held bitterness, but they were not completely sarcastic.

"My dear," He chuckled. "Do you not realize you are injured? Your left eye was almost removed and an entire half of your face is bandaged. This only happened yesterday, yet you are already prepared to do battle again?"

Fei grinned. "You know who I was raised by. Battle is in my blood. I have only had a taste of the raw energy of an attack. In the short time, I have become addicted. I crave being on the battlefield again."

"A beautiful statement," Cao Cao said, "An opinion shared by many in this kingdom. You'll fit in very well here."


	7. Chapter 7

The girl called Hanna was quickly welcomed into the home of her new husband. It was a warm, beautiful home, decorated to fit the Lord of Beauty's personality. For a man who desired a world filled with nothing but beauty, it was certainly a worthy home.

There were candles laid about everywhere. Paintings and other such works of art lined the walls. Ribbons of purple silk were draped about the windows and furniture. For a home that could be destroyed at any time by an attack from a rival force, much care had gone into truly turning it into a home.

"Welcome home, Hanna." He finally seemed comfortable with the name. Fei, of course, still was having trouble adjusting.

Everything was already moved in and ready. Fei just had to move herself in.

A few weeks passed and Fei's wound healed. A scar was left, as had been predicted. It was not an ugly scar. It was intimidating, stretching from above her brow to her nose in a diagonal line. As He had said, it only added a fierce edge to her beauty. It was during this time that the greatly feared warrior, Lu Bu, was brought down by Cao Cao. Fei was unable to assist in this battle due to her injury, but did witness the execution.

Fei was unable to do much battle for a while. If any, they were only small scuffles. Cao Cao had an alliance with Liu Bei, preventing battles between those two and, of course, Fei was not allowed to join in the battles against Wu.

It was not until the following year, the year 199, that Fei was finally able to join major battle.

But first, she was hit with hard news. Sun Ce had married Da Qiao. In her mind, Fei was officially forgotten, and it broke her apart. She clung to He, hoping to find comfort in his arms. However, she wished more than anything else to seek her comfort in the thrill of battle.

Not much later, she received her wish. Liu Bei and Cao Cao ended their alliance, automatically forcing battle.

Liu Bei attempted an attack on Cao Cao, sending his forces to invade. Fei was there as Hanna, fighting alongside her husband. Those who Hanna had already met and befriended who had not yet seen her skills on the battlefield were anxious to witness the girl in action, just as Hanna was anxious to prove herself.

No one denied her skills after this battle. She flew through the enemies that stood before her with such grace. All about her, her sword fell many. He could only stand and watch with awe as the enemies dropped in so few strikes. "Hanna! Could you save some enemies for the rest of us?" A passing officer, whose name was unknown to the girl, said.

The man rode off, more than likely searching for a part of the meadow battlefield that was not inhabited by Hanna. The girl looked around and found that He had wiped out the last of the troop that mattered, and the ones who remained were running off.

"This is almost too easy," Fei sighed. "Are Liu Bei's men truly as weak as this?"

He flipped a lock of hair out of his face, and then turned to Fei. "Most of the men in Liu Bei's army are merely villagers who wished to follow him, willing to serve him in any way to help their lord achieve his goals."

"Merely villagers, you say? With little training?" Fei glanced down at the dead or struggling bodies beneath her. "And yet, they are willing to give their lives for this man? What sort of man is Liu Bei?"

"From the experiences I have had with Liu Bei, I have learned that he is a gentle man, who believes greatly in his vision of the land. He can easily attract people to him. This is how he has managed to survive. I honestly believe he is a good man, but in order to achieve our own lord's vision, he must be struck down."

"Do you think he will show up in this battle we fight today?" Fei asked.

"It is not likely. With his army not yet progressed enough, he is likely to hide out for now. He may have instead sent Zhang Fei to battle for him. If we are lucky, we shall not run into him." He looked out to the trees surrounding the grassy land about them. His brows furrowed in thought. "Liu Bei. He is, in all honesty, a good man. He has been through much in his life."

"Truly? If you do not mind, enlighten me."

"He had a daughter many years ago. The girl's mother died in childbirth. Then, the girl was captured. Liu Bei spent much time and effort searching for the girl, but she was never found. A month after his daughter was taken, his wife also passed."

"That's horrible!" Fei exclaimed. "How has a man who has been through so much still have the willpower to fight on?"

"I believe that he uses the anger, pain, and frustration welled up within him as a boost to that willpower. It is the pain that gives him the will to seek out his vision."

"And yet, he is still able to be this gentle and kind man you describe." Fei's words were quiet. He stood and marveled at her as her blonde locks flew softly in the breeze. She turned back to face him. "Well then, let us carry on. We've stood about chatting for long enough."

He nodded and the two climbed atop their horses and rushed off to find their next victims.

The next few groups of enemies that were encountered were simple and small. There were generals who seemed so insignificant, their faces could not even be remembered.

It wasn't until they came across just who the couple had hoped to avoid that the battle suddenly became interesting. The feared Zhang Fei stood before them, large, scruffy, and red-faced. He was a head shorter than He, but was wider than Fei and He combined. The spear he held in his hands was as tall as the He.

No words were spoken. The husband and wife charged Zhang Fei before he knew what had hit him. He was knocked to the ground, but was able to swing his spear in time to block what could have been a finishing blow.

"I will not be defeated so easily!" His scratchy voice called out merrily. "Now, before you two die, may I have the pleasure of learning the names of my opponents?" Before either could speak, Zhang Fei cut in. "'Wait, I recognize you." He pointed to He. "Didn't I just recently fight beside you? Yes. But you fought with Yuan Shao."

"Yes. That is true. My allegiance lies with Cao Cao now, however."

Fei remembered hearing this not long after she met Zhang He. He had been defeated by Cao Cao at the battle of Guan Du and afterwards decided to fight for Cao Cao.

"So, then who is the pretty thing standing beside you?"

Fei took a step forward. "I am Hanna," she proclaimed proudly with a toss of her head, "the wife of Zhang He and loyal warrior to my lord Cao Cao."

"Well then, now that introductions are over, why don't we battle?"

"Gladly!" The three charged, colliding in the middle. Meanwhile, troops belonging to both sides had begun to surround them, fighting their own battles amongst one another.

Zhang Fei focused on He, obviously not seeing the small girl as a threat. His spear locked with He's talons, and Fei was able to pierce the big man's shoulder with her blade. Zhang Fei grunted in pain and threw He to the ground as the girl withdrew her sword.

Zhang Fei turned to her, swinging his spear. Fei ducked to dodge the blow, and then retaliated with a slice to his leg. At this time, a messenger for Zhang Fei's forces had appeared.

"Master Zhang Fei! They have taken our main camp! Master Zhang Bao has withdrawn!"

"My son? And the camp is gone. We're fighting a losing battle." His eyes fell to the two warriors in front of him with hardly a scratch on him, and then to the bleeding wounds on his leg and in his shoulder. "All units retreat!" He called out.

With a whistle, his horse appeared beside him. He climbed atop it and made haste to ride off with the men that had begun to pull out. Zhang He and his wife watched them leave, knowing they were not to pursue. The battle had been won, but of course, more would follow.


	8. Chapter 8

*Oh no! I forgot to look at all of my research and I just realized I made a big mistake! At this time in history, Zhang He was still aligned with Yuan Shao! It was not until the year 200 that Guan Du happened and Zhang He joined Cao Cao. Forgive me for my mistake. I'll just have to continue on through it.*

"A child?" Fei fell into a seat. Cao Cao's personal messenger nodded. "This must be a joke! Da Qiao is already with child?"

"Yes Lady Hanna. It is true." Hanna slumped dejectedly in her chair. She waved the messenger off. He bowed and left.

Zhang He strolled into the room, sitting down beside his wife. "So Sun Ce's wife is with child? This… must be hard on you."

Fei looked over at the man who sat beside her and smiled. "So much time has passed since my life in Wu. I have been here almost a year now, have I not?"

He nodded. "Yes. Almost a year."

"The old life is over, long gone. My life is here now, with you." Fei looked lovingly at her surroundings. "A child," she whispered, "What if I had a child?" She chuckled to herself. "How would things change?"

"Hanna? Are you saying-" He's eyes were wide. "Do you wish to have a child?"

Fei laughed. "It is quite a crazy idea, is it not? A swollen belly might affect my fighting speed."

"Hanna! If you were with child there is no way I could allow you to battle! And you are so young!"

"So then, are you denying me a child?" Fei rose defiantly. She had originally been joking, but with the chance He might say no, she rose to the challenge.

He laughed. "Of course not, my love." He stood and kissed her. "I think it is a wonderful idea. I have thought about it often, I have just always been afraid you would not want a child. Can you imagine it though? The combination of our beauty into one life."

The way he spoke of it and the way his eyes softened made Fei know she could never deny him this. It made her realize just how much she loved him and just how much she would give to make him happy. "He?"

He kissed her again. When Fei opened her eyes and looked at him he was aglow with such happiness and light. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. At that moment, she did not care about having his child or not, she just wanted to be with him. She wanted to be enveloped by his love. She just wanted him.

"So, are we really going to do this?" He grinned. "Are we going to risk everything and have a child together?"

Fei smiled. "I would like nothing more."

The couple did indeed try to have a child. For a time, few battles were fought. This gave them more time to focus on getting their family started, but they struggled. Everything seemed fine, but nothing happened.

"There must be something wrong," He muttered, defeated, one day. "Perhaps we are not meant to have a child."

"He, my love! Do not say such things! These things simply take time. I am young, remember. It may take some time."

"You are the same age as Da Qiao. You are in your seventeenth year. You are surely able to have a child by now. It must be something wrong with me."

Fei smiled and wrapped her arms around He's waist. "Everything is fine. We simply must be patient. For all we know, I could be with child right now."

"Maybe we should just give it some time," He said. "Perhaps we should stop trying for a while."

Fei's heart sunk a little. Quietly, she nodded. "Yes. Maybe that is best."

A month passed before they did try again. They did not have high hopes at first, but as weeks passed, Fei's hope rose.

"He!" she squealed one day. "It has been two weeks."

It seemed to take a moment for that to register in He's mind. He sorted through the meanings of those words until it hit him. "You mean…?"

Fei nodded. "I think this time is it!"

He laughed with such joy. He ran to his wife, picked her up, and spun her around, kissing her. "Truly? You think so?"

"Yes! It must be!"

It was the year 200, the new century was upon them. It made sense that a new century would bring this luck. They celebrated.

The happiness was short-lived. Approximately a week later, Fei found herself lost within a nightmare. She was running from some sort of beast. The world was black and seemingly empty. There was only Fei and the beast.

Fei cried out for help but it never came. She continued to run but was going nowhere.

Suddenly, she tripped over something. She felt around to see what it was and discovered it was a body. She struggled in the darkness to make out the figure lying beneath her.

Then, the world suddenly became light. She could see again. She looked behind her and discovered there was no beast anymore. Then she looked beneath her. She jumped up and screamed, for it was the body of Sun Ce beneath her. In his arms was cradled a newborn child, covered in blood and completely motionless. Perhaps the daughter was his own newborn daughter.

Then, she found herself spinning. "Hanna!" A voice called, so familiar. Her eyes flew open and her scream cut off. He sat beside her, shaking her awaking, calling out her name.

She could not speak. She buried her head into He's shoulder and cried. "Hanna," his voice was a whimper. "You… There's blood everywhere."

Hanna tore her face from He's shoulder and looked down. He was right. The bed sheets were soaked in red. She had had a miscarriage. "Oh no." She gasped, realizing the dream had been a sign. Something suddenly came to her attention then. "Ce! My brother! Is he okay? No! He must be dead!"

She could not help herself. She burst into tears, shaking with fear, pain, and loss.

It was two days later that word they received word that Sun Ce had died. Sun Quan succeeded him, becoming the new ruler of Wu. Fei had thought her past life was gone and could no longer affect her, but she found herself so shaken with grief so could not speak.

Her first love, her brother, was gone. He was dead, and he had died believing she was dead as well. Anger welled up within her. She swore she would make Cao Cao pay somehow. She decided then that she must take revenge, no matter what.


	9. Chapter 9

*This chapter is going to be shorter than the others. I'm doing this because there's going to be so much in the next chapter! Look forward to it! The year 208 was a BIG year for our girl and well, all of China."

The years seem to pass by so quickly. Everything just blended together. In Fei's head, nothing mattered anymore. Her world had become empty and meaningless. Zhang He tried to help her, but she just pushed him away. Battles were fought. Liu Bei was beaten a few times. Fei fought, but she was sort of a zombie on the field.

She was an empty, soulless killing machine.

Sun Quan took over Wu in Ce's place. More battles were fought. None of it seemed to matter to Fei anymore.

Before anyone knew it, the year 204 had arrived. With it came another battle. The battle itself seemed uneventful to Fei, but it would seem the battle had been eventful to Cao Pi. It was then that he had discovered Zhen Ji. The two were married. It was Zhen Ji who saved Fei from her plummet into darkness.

"You? Are you the girl they call Hanna?"

Fei was stirred from her drifting off into her thoughts. She looked up and saw Zhen Ji standing in front of her. Fei simply nodded. Ji sat down beside her.

"I have heard some about you. You are as beautiful as they say. If only you would smile…"

Fei sighed. "I just never feel the need to smile."

"You are such a quiet, strange girl. I have heard some rumors about why that is. Of course, I would never believe them until I heard it from you myself."

"The miscarriage," Fei said quietly, "Yes. It took quite a toll on me. I guess I was just never able to recover from it."

"Did you two at least keep trying?"

"Occasionally, yes. I've just been in such a deep depression for the last few years."

"It sounds to me as if you are in need of a girl's day." Ji's smile was bright and infectious. She was so beautiful. It was not a young, girlish beauty, as Fei had, but an exotic, mature beauty.

"Perhaps." Before Fei could react, Ji had snapped and men were bringing out sake for them.

"Drink up!" Ji passed her a cup. She tried to refuse at first, but Ji managed to talk her into it.

So many drinks later that neither girl could remember how many drinks had been shared; both girls had made quite a mess of themselves. Fei was smiling again though. For the first time in so long, she was having fun. Of course, she had no memory of it the next morning. She just knew she had a pounding headache and she was in a great mood.

"Pi and I found you two passed out in the servant's quarters. We had to carry you both home. What you two were doing before I found you, however, I have no idea."

Fei laughed, a sound He had missed so much. "He, my husband," she stood up and wrapped her arms around him, "I am sorry. I have been so distant and-"

"Enough," he cut in, "You need not apologize. You had to take in a lot at once and I know it was hard for you. I do not blame you at all." He kissed her.

"He, can we start trying again?" He's face quickly twisted into a wide grin. He kissed her again.

"Of course."

Fei found herself back in action again, fully recovered from her depressed state. She became a major force to be reckoned with. Provinces fell at her might. Under the name Hanna, she helped take provinces such as Qing Province in 205 and Bing province in the year 206.

It was at the end of the year 206 that He and Fei's wish finally came true. She discovered she was pregnant again. Of course, they did not allow their hopes to grow too high.

As time passed, everything went smoothly. The conquest of He Bei was completed, without Fei's help. Due to the progression of her pregnancy, He did not let her anywhere near the battlefield, but he wore her sword into every battle for luck.

Towards the middle of the year 207, Zhang He and Hanna welcomed their first child. Zhen Ji was there, helping through the birth, serving as Fei's best friend. The child was a healthy son, named Zhang Ti.

It was a good year for everyone. There was a lot of celebrating to be done in the year 207. It seemed to be very eventful. Of course, 207 ended up being nothing compared to the year 208. So much was in store for Fei, and she had no idea any of it was coming. Was 208 to be the year the truth was finally revealed?


	10. Chapter 10

The following year brought major changes and surprises for everyone. The year 208 changed everything for the three kingdoms. It was in this year that the battle of Chi Bi was fought. This was the battle in which Shu and Wu forces aligned to defeat their common enemy, Cao Cao.

"You have to let me battle!" Fei pleaded. "It's been so long. This is going to be an important fight. Cao Cao needs me!"

Zhang He looked over at Fei; their young son was attached to his leg. "What about Ti? This will not be an easy battle. I am already risking my life by joining; we cannot risk yours as well."

"Please! I will be fine! Let me go!"

He sighed. "I cannot deny you. You may go. Just, please, stay safe. But you must also remember, I may be allowing you, but there is no telling whether or not Cao Cao will allow you. Remember, this battle is against Sun Quan."

"Yes. But what if I promise to only battle those from Shu?"

"A promise means nothing to Cao Cao."

"Someone can stay with me. They can make sure I have no interaction with Sun Quan. I have to fight this battle!"

"I will ask Cao Cao. I make no promises though, Hanna."

Cao Cao, it seemed, had finally come to easily trust Hanna. He allowed her to join the battle, but did send a guard with her to make sure she went nowhere near the enemy's main camp.

Fei stood beside her husband. They awaited the call to charge. He would stay and defend the ships, while Fei was to charge the field.

"Godspeed, my love." With that, He sent her off.

Fei ran through the ships. All of them had been chained together, by request of Pang tong. Apparently it gave them a more strategically sound field of battle.

"I don't like this," Fei said to her guard. "Something doesn't feel right."

Fei jumped off the ships onto the dry land by which the ships had been docked. She was greeted by a messenger. "Lady Hanna! A message from Cao Cao. Zhuge Liang has ascended the altar. He appears to be praying."

"Praying? What has he got up his sleeve?"

"Cao Cao asks that anyone who is able to go to the altar and try to stop him."

"Well, I am able. I guess I'll try."

With that, Fei took off, departing the messenger's side. She ran, but felt as though it was not fast enough. She did not have her horse and was therefore slowed considerably.

"Lady Hanna! To get to the altar, you have to go past the main enemy camp! I cannot allow you to go!" The guard shouted.

Fei stopped and groaned. "Fine! Then I guess we will have to swim!"

The guard groaned. "You must be joking." But as he said that, Fei had already hit the water. She was small and fast. This made her an excellent swimmer. Her guard, however, was not so lucky. "Lady Hanna! Slow down! I cannot keep up."

"We don't have enough time for that!" she yelled back and continued on.

By the time she reached land again her body ached from swimming. She gladly climbed onto land, dripping wet. She ignored her aching muscles and ran full speed to the altar.

The altar was guarded, of course. Lu Meng was the only person she recognized. She did not truly know him, however. He was a great warrior who had served the Sun family for a long time.

"I cannot allow you to go any further," he said. "Leave now or prepare for defeat."

Fei grinned. "I am always happy to accept a challenge, especially from a warrior of your caliber."

"Well, then bring it on," Both began charging. They clashed in the middle, Fei's sword against Lu Meng's spear.

"Strange… You are the first Wu warrior I have faced in battle."

"Oh? Is that so? Too bad you will not get to face more."

Fei laughed. "I would not be allowed to anyway! I really should not be facing you, but I have to face you to get to Zhuge Liang."

"Lady Hanna! You know you are not supposed to face anyone from Wu!" The guard finally had caught up with her.

Lu Meng appeared puzzled. Fei used this to her advantage, managing a blow to his chest.

He quickly recovered. "It will take more than that to take out me!" He swung at her. She ducked and managed to stick her sword into his leg.

She could see his teeth grit at the pain. She retracted the sword and was preparing for another swing, but was interrupted by the sudden appearance of Zhuge Liang from out of the altar.

"Damn! We were too late!" The guard said. "He's finished the prayer."

"Oh, it is just a prayer!" Fei laughed. "It is not as though it will do anything."

Zhuge Liang approached her. "This prayer shall call on a southeastern wind. This wind shall carry us to victory."

Fei did not know what he meant by that, but the cocky look in his eyes enraged her. Sshe swung her sword, but was blocked by Lu Meng.

Zhuge Liang's eyes went wide. His eyes were fixed on Fei's sword as it was pressed against Lu Meng's spear. "That sword! It looks so much like… Girl! Who are you?"

"My name is Hanna. I am the wife of Zhang He. I serve Cao Cao."

"There is an engraving of a dove just above the hilt of that blade, am I correct?"

Fei froze. "That is correct. How did you know?"

"That sword is stolen property of Liu Bei."

"That is a lie!" she shouted. "This sword belonged to my father! Sun Jian told me so! He would never lie to me!"

At that moment, everyone froze. Lu Meng dropped his spear. "Sun Jian? What interaction have you had with Sun Jian? Who are you truly?"

"Who am I?" Fei rose, suddenly courageous. She knew she could no longer hide. The truth had to come out. "I am Sun Fei! The lost daughter of Sun Jian!"

Lu Meng gasped. "But, no. That's impossible! Sun Fei is dead!"

"And you truly believed that? No, I was captured by Cao Cao. He forced me to hide out, change my name and hair color."

"This is wondrous news!" Lu Meng exclaimed. "Everyone will be so happy to hear that you are alive!"

"May I cut in?" Zhuge Liang said. "You say you are the adopted daughter of Sun Jian?" Fei nodded. "And your name is Fei?" Again, Fei nodded. "What were you told about your true parents?"

"I was told that I am the daughter of Sun Jian's wife's sister. I do not really know much about my father, however. I just know the sword in my hand belonged to him!"

"So, Sun Jian did not lie to you about that then. He did lie to you about your mother, however."

Fei snarled at Zhuge Liang. "What do you know of my parents?"

"You are not Hanna, nor Sun Fei. You were born Liu Fei. Your father is Liu Bei. Your mother was a servant to my lord."

"You lie!"

"No, I do not. There is no way this can be coincidence. You carry my lord's sword and you bear the name Fei. You were raised by Sun Jian. It was in Sun Jian's city that you were kidnapped and the sword was stolen."

"This cannot be…" Fei collapsed to the ground. Everyone else was staring in wonder at either Zhuge Liang or Fei.

"It must be. Liu Fei, you must join our side! Your father has searched years for you. You must come back with me."

"But I have a family! I have a husband and son! I cannot just leave them behind!"

"Liu Fei, I should inform you that you have been betrothed since birth. The man who you are betrothed to just recently saved your younger brother as well. When your father learns you are okay, you will likely be forced to marry this man."

"I cannot go with you then! My heart belongs with Zhang He, my son, and my lord Cao Cao."

"I cannot let you go so easily." Zhuge Liang whistled and motioned towards Fei, looking at Lu Meng. Before Fei could react, she was hit in the back of the head with Lu Meng's spear, causing the world to go dark.

When Fei awoke she had a sudden feeling of déjà vu. It was just like when she had awoken after being captured by Cao Cao. A man sat at the end of the bed Fei had been asleep in.

"Damn. What have I gotten myself into this time?"

"Welcome to Shu," he grinned. "Just came in here to check on you. Looks like you are awake now."

"No, I am still asleep," Fei smiled. "Anyway, who are you, where am I, and what's going on?"

The man ran a hand through his long brown hair. He had a ponytail, which instantly reminded Fei of He. His eyes were soft like He's as well. The same color too. He had a much younger face, however.

"My name is Zhao Yun. You are, well, somewhere. I'm not even sure where. I just know I was sent here to meet up with the party that was to bring you here. Now here we are in some random family's home and I am to keep watch over you."

"Do you know who I am?" Fei asked him.

"Oh no. You have lost your memory, haven't you?"

Fei laughed. "No, I was just wondering how much you had been told."

"Absolutely nothing," Zhao Yun chuckled. "So can you tell me what is going on? And who you are?"

"Well, I was at Chi Bi, fighting for Cao Cao. I ran into Zhuge Liang who informed me that I am Liu Bei's lost daughter. I refused to leave with him, Lu Meng hit me with his spear, and now, here I am!"

"You are Liu Fei?" Zhao Yun grinned. "Amazing! No wonder I was sent here to watch over you."

"What do you mean?"

"You and I were supposed to marry. Your father and my father set it up the day you were born. We were supposed to help end the fighting with our marriage. Of course, I ended up joining Liu Bei later on anyway, so the marriage ended up being unnecessary."

"Oh? So it is you? I should tell you now that I am already married and have a son!"

"I am afraid that will likely not matter in the eyes of Zhuge Liang and your father. It is likely you will be offered to me as a reward for the rescue of your brother."

Fei buried her head in her hands. She was reminded of Zhen Ji and how she had been married before Cao Pi. But Cao Pi had simply claimed her as his own. Would that happen to her?

"Okay, let us just forget about that for now. Tell me, do you know what has happened at Chi Bi?"

Zhao Yun's eyes suddenly lit. "Oh! Yes! Huang Gai set Cao Cao's ships ablaze! It was amazing! Everything worked out according to plan. Pang Tong had helped us by getting Cao Cao to link the ships together! Then Huang Gai set the ships on fire! It was devastating for Cao Cao and the allied forces were able to win!"

"So Cao Cao lost." Her words were quiet. She was worried. She had no idea what was to happen next.

"Fei?" Fei looked up. It honestly felt good to be called Fei again. "Do you hear that?"

Fei listened. It sounded like hoof beats. "Someone is here." The both of them got off the bed and ran to the window.

"It is Liu Bei!" Zhao Yun shouted. "Fei, are you ready to meet your father?"


	11. Chapter 11

Fei's stomach was churning in anticipation. She was meeting her father for the first time. The very man whose armies she had been battling for so long, Liu Bei. It was her father, the great, gentle ruler of Shu.

The front door opened and in walked Liu Bei himself. Everyone was silent as he took slow steps toward me. Fei had taken hold of Zhao Yun for support. Zhao Yun bowed to Liu Bei and the bow was returned. Then, Liu Bei turned to face his daughter. They were so close, Fei could almost feel her father's shaky, nervous breath.

"Fei?" his eyes were soft, moistening with the tears he held back. "Is it truly you?"

There was a resemblance between the two. It was easy to see. Fei had his gentle brown eyes and soft features. Zhao Yun was grinning as he looked back and forth between the two.

Fei felt tears welling up in her eyes. There was no doubt in her mind that she was Liu Bei's daughter. She was overwhelmed with a sort of automatic love. She had expected to automatically hate this man. She wanted to hate him for ripping her from her husband and son.

Fei could not hold herself back. She threw her arms around Liu Bei, wrapping him in a tight embrace. The girl could feel her father wrap his arms around her and felt him quiver with the release of his tears. "My girl! I have been searching for so long!"

Hearing his broken and loving voice forced Fei's tears to release as well. "I cannot believe it is you! My father!"

"You guys! You are about to make me cry!" Zhao Yun said.

Liu Bei broke from his daughter and turned towards Zhao Yun. "Zhao Yun! Do not worry; I have not forgotten how you rescued my son! You shall be rewarded, that is for sure."

Zhao Yun bowed. "Thank you, my lord."

Fei bit her lip, wondering if she was still to be the reward. Her father looked to her. "Fei? Do you plan to stay in my kingdom with me?"

Fei was relieved to hear she was not being forced to stay. "Well, I would love to… But, you see, I have a husband and a son waiting for me back home."

"Truly? I do not remember hearing this from Zhuge Liang. In fact, he was already having me plan yours and Zhao Yun's marriage. You must tell me of your family!"

Fei swallowed deeply. "My husband, he is Zhang He. Our son is about a year old. His name is Zhang Ti."

Liu Bei nodded. "Fei, you can imagine this is hard for me to do, tearing you apart from your family and all. But you see, I want you by my side. I lost you once. I cannot lose you again."

Fei knew what this meant. She was going to marry Zhao Yun and she would likely never see her husband or son again. "Father, do you mean you will force me to stay here? Will I never be allowed visitation with my family ever again?"

"I know Zhang He. He is a loyal man. As important as you may be to him, serving his lord comes first. As for your son… I would wish to meet him someday. He is my grandson, after all. But I believe it is best he stays with his father,"

"And what if I refuse to join you? Actually, what if I decide to run off and rejoin Wu? My brother and sister remain in Wu. I grew up with them and I would not mind being with them for the rest of my life."

Liu Bei smiled. "Oh yes, I remember. You were raised by Sun Jian. Actually, if you stay with me it is likely you will be able to see your brother and sister often. I am actually quite fond of Sun Shangxiang."

Fei's father took her hands. "My daughter, stay with me. You can take back your old life! You can have your brother and sister back! And you can have a father! A true father! I have thought of you every day since you were lost and it would destroy me completely to lose you."

The tears began to form in the corner of Fei's eyes again. "Then I accept! I am done pretending to be someone I am not. I want to be called Fei again. I no longer want to be Hanna. I never did."

Liu Bei threw his arms around the girl. "I am so happy! So long have I awaited this day!"

Then, Liu Bei turned to Zhao Yun. "Zhao Yun. You rescued my son. Now, I ask that you guard over my daughter."

Zhao Yun bowed. "It would be my honor, Lord Liu Bei." He shot me a grin.

"So," Fei chuckled, crossing her arms, "When's the wedding?"

"Oh, I am sure Zhuge Liang can answer that for us next time we see him," Liu Bei smiled. "But, to be serious, is that something you two would be interested in? A marriage? Zhuge Liang seems to think it would benefit us somehow. I really think he's just an old man trying to play matchmaker."

Fei looked over at Yun, who was blushing slightly and looking at her for an answer. "Well, I must say, Fei is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I have heard men speak of her after battle. They say she has ferocity of 100 men and the grace of a dancer. I am certainly interested, but I cannot speak for her."

Fei took a deep look at Yun. "And what is my opinion of Zhao Yun, you surely wonder. He is handsome, that is for sure. I also know that he is loyal and brave. I can see the passion in his eyes. I am still connected to Zhang He, but I know that part of my life is over now."

Yun took an unsure step towards the girl. "Does this mean you will accept? Will you become my wife?"

"I will!" Fei became suddenly excited. "I think I am ready for this. I want to establish myself in this kingdom. I think this will help. And my family owes you a debt, Zhao Yun. I hope by becoming your wife, I shall help repay that debt. I also know that you will be able to protect me. I can feel safe around you."

Yun took Fei's hand with one hand and laid the other hand over his heart. "Fei, I promise I will protect you no matter what. I will swear my loyalty to you. I will do everything within my power to make you as happy as possible."

"Thank you, Yun. And I promise I will make you the best wife I can."

Fei looked back and forth from the two men beside her. One, her father. The other, the man that shall soon be her husband. She smiled, happy with her choice to stay in this kingdom. It still hurt that her son was being torn from her, but she believed her son was also a part of her old life. It was as if that old life never even existed.

Fei had already loved two men in her life. She also had already had a father. Now, she wondered if Liu Bei could ever replace Sun Jian. And could Zhao Yun ever replace Zhang He, as Zhang He had replaced Sun Ce.

Fei remembered how she never really could forget about Sun Ce. Her first and deepest love. Would Zhang He be easier to forget? She hoped so.


End file.
